Loophole
by mangaaddict26
Summary: Our little Tsuna has found a little loophole in what Hibari said and is going to use it to his advantage? Pairing: 1827  Warning: Yaoi/BoyXBoy/BL


**Heyo! I'm back! Well, this is to make up for my previous story which pretty much sucked cause' I wrote it in a rush. I recently realised a loophole in what our lovable Hibari Kyoya says…you will find out what that is in the story. Also, I am once again sorry for OOCness and grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like I know any Japanese to you?**

**Story start!**

Normal POV

Ever wondered how Tsuna and Hibari got together without Hibari calling it crowding? Well, let's just say our little innocent tunafish found a loophole in what Hibari said…

**~Flashback~…**

Tsuna had a lingering feeling ever since a few weeks ago. (No specific timeline cos' I can't think of one^^) He kept having his stomach turn flips whenever he saw his

Cloud Guardian. He thought it was fear, but he couldn't shrug it off. His Vongola Hyper Intuition told him that it was not fear. When he first considered a certain feeling, he

shrieked and passed out in his room. He, being the person he is, came to terms with it soon enough. His Hyper Intuition told him that the feeling was not fear but rather…love.

But our Vongola Decimo faced another problem, how to tell Hibari. Afterall, he hated crowding and two people would definitely count. Besides, he was a herbivore and

Hibari was a carnivore. He spent several nights' sleep-deprived, thinking about it. Of course, the gods that loved torturing him were reprimanded and helped Tsuna out

this time. They struck him with a brainwave. Tsuna found just the thing he needed to tell Hibari without being rejected nor bitten to death.

**~Reality~**

Tsuna, although he had somewhat a plan (Oh Reborn would be proud, Dame-Tsuna coming up with a plan.) was still pretty nervous. Obviously, who wouldn't be if they

were a guy and about to confess to the most feared person in the whole of Namimori. His face was ten times paler than when someone was down with a seriously bad

flu. He was shaking as he knocked nervously on the door of the Disciplinary Council Office. He heard a "Hn. Enter. If you waste my precious time I will bite you to death."

Tsuna held back an unmanly shriek. Hibari looked up from his paperwork and his eyes narrowed. "Pathetic herbivore, why are you here? After school hours no less." Little

did anyone else know, Hibari was having an internal struggle. The internal argument is as follows:

**Note: His other self will be Kyoya. The real world Hibari will be Hibari. And the weak side of Hibari will be HK…I know, lame. But it's the best I can think of.**

**Hibari: Hn. The weak herbivore is here**

**Kyoya** : **Aw, Hibari, you know you're glad to see him here. Afterall, you're free to do whatever you want the lovable Decimo in here…**

**HK: Ahhh! What should I do? I like him but I don't know if he feels the same. What if he rejects me! My emotionless facade will crumble and I will lose my reputation!**

**Hibari: I can't believe I have such a weak side…pathetic, the herbivorous side of me.**

**Kyoya: Well, you know, he could have the same feelings. Then you can ravish him all you want and claim him as yours.**

**Hibari: Doesn't seem like such a bad idea…**

**HK: What are you two talking about? Tsunayoshi-kun is too innocent for that!**

**Kyoya: So?**

**Hibari: I have to agree…so?**

**HK: Oi! Don't ignore me!**

**Kyoya: Shut up and get us some coffee.**

**Hibari: Espresso for me**

**HK: Don't treat me like a lackey!**

**Kyoya: But you are…**

**HK: You guys are thoughts anyway! You don't need to drink!**

**Hibari: So?**

**Kyoya: So as I was saying, just listen to what Tsunayoshi has to say. You have to tell him sometime. Besides, if he rejects you, you can bite him to death. Just tease him if he confesses to you. It's interesting to see our lovely Decimo squirm.**

**Hibari: Fine. Sounds good.**

**~Conversation end~**

"A-ano, Hibari-san, have you been listening to anything that I've just said?"

"Hn. No. Sorry, do continue. However, if you bore me, I will bite you to death."

"H-hai!" "Well, as I said, a few weeks ago, I s-started to r-realise that I had f-fe-feelings for you Hibari-san… I think that I l-li-like y-you Hibari-san."

"Hmm…but you are a herbivore, I am a carnivore. Besides, I don't like crowding." Mused Hibari. But if you looked closely enough, there was a small smirk plastered on his face.

"A-about that, carnivores hunt in packs or pairs at the least while some herbivores travel alone…even though most also travels in groups…"

Hibari chucked, he had never really considered that. Tsuna never failed to surprise him.

Tsuna, having finished saying what he needed to was now trembling cutely trying to look Hibari in the eye. "H-hibari-san?" he managed to stutter out.

"Hn. You have a good point. I may accept, but on one condition."

"W-what is it?" _Please don't bite me to death, please let it not be biting me to death_

"You do not address me as Hibari-san or Hibari, but as Kyoya. Is that clear?"

"H-hai!" _Wait, does that mean?_

"I don't like you Tsunayoshi, I love you." Hibari took long strides forward and pulled Tsuna into a tight embrace, patting his soft, spiky, brown locks. Tsuna lifted his head in

time when he was captured in a kiss. Not breaking the lip-lock, Hibari carried Tsuna bridal style and sat him down on the deepened the kiss after asking for

permission to enter Tsuna's wet cavern, tasting every inch. Of course, he did not want his beloved to faint from a lack of oxygen and pulled apart reluctantly. He rested his

forehead on Tsuna's, a fierce red blush painting his cheeks while a light pink tint made its way onto Hibari's face. Soon after that, some things happened, and let's just say

that the DC was smart enough not to knock on the door to ask. As loud moans could be heard, Tsuna was just grateful that they were close to the roof and that it was

after school.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

However, some rabid fangirls that stalked Tsuna everyday were left blushing and squealing as they heard (and recorded on tape)

"A-aahh, Kyoya, t-that's Ahhh"

"Tsunayoshi, I'm almost at my limit"

"Kyoya, aahh-nngh"

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Kyoya!"

**Story end!**

**So was it better than the last? I hope so…**

**Well, I'd be grateful if you left a review, anonymous reviews are fine but no flaming please. But I'm really very happy that you guys took time to read my story. Arigato! Bye!**


End file.
